The Delinquent that takes a Smartphone to Another World!
by dude932
Summary: After Kenji falls from the window, Roka not able to hold him until help arrives, dies after surviving the fall by a random lightning bolt. Now face to face with God telling him he is getting reincarnated to another world, how will Kenji Kazama deal with this new life he has been dealt. No Demon Lords as of yet and he feels as though he hasn't seen the end of the Game Creation Club!
1. I'm not going Commando in Another World

"This is not how I wanted to end my day!" Was the first thought running through Kenji Kazama's mind as he hung outside the school window upside down, his ankle gripped tightly by the so called president of the Game Creation Club, Roka Shibasaki. You might be asking yourself how one teenage boy might be dragged into a situation like this, well it's a long story and we're sure you'll get over it not being explained right here, check the source material, it'll do you some good. Support the official release.

The short version is this, he didn't want to join the club and was currently being hunted down all over the school by the Game Creation Club to join them by force, after both Yokoshima and Nagayama were taken out of play by the members of the club, that all just so happened to be girls. The club in question was full of weirdos, the one currently holding his ankle, the only thing between him and falling to the ground below, was a four foot nothing teenage girl currently struggling to keep her grip on his ankle. The situation seemed pretty dire for Kenji.

"Kay, so here's a thought." Kenji began judging the distance between him and the ground feeling that he could make it. "If I can turn and land on my feet, I should survive with minor injury, maybe a sprained ankle." He figured to himself. "It's not that far down, if you let go I'll probab-"

"Forget it! I'm not letting go! I finally found a prospective new member; you think that happens every day!? You can't slip through my fingers!" Roka shouted down at him, her voice full of desperation that Kenji hadn't heard from her until now.

"Stop being crazy, you're going to fall!" Kenji shouted up at her more worried for her safety then he was for his own, he could handle it if he fell but he wouldn't let her go down with him if he did fall. Roka's grip on his ankle tightened as Roka clenched her eyes shut.

"I accept my fate!" The blonde teen shouted down at him.

"Look you really need to stop with the whole moe act!" Kenji shouted in annoyance, having dealt with her act throughout the afternoon since being on the run from the club members, right now wasn't the right situation calling for such a personality act, it wasn't going to help him survive this!

"Shut up! It's not an act! It's me!" Kenji's eyes widened slightly before he dropped a few more inches as Roka came out the window just that tad bit more. Looking up to the blondes face he paled seeing her struggling to hold onto him. "You're totally slipping through my fingers."

"Wait! What happened to not letting me go?!" Kenji shouted up at her but it was too much, Roka's small stature wasn't able to hold him up and her grip lessened and the weight of Kenji fell from her grasp. Kenji saw the horrified shocked expression on Roka's face as he fell, he didn't have time to put his plan of spinning in the air into motion to shocked at what was actually happening, in the last moments before he hit the ground he saw the other two members of the Game Creation Club come to the rescue, just a few moments to late as he was already out of their reach.

There was pain, no doubt he had fallen from the second story building but he was alive. Nothing seemed to be broken as he groaned. He could hear the girls above calling down to him but he paid them no mind as he forced himself to stand, he just wanted to go home.

However as he rose to his feet, he had the odd feeling something was wrong and as he looked up, the lightning struck.

* * *

"Therefore, you have died. I'm very sorry." The elderly man spoke, after having explained what had happened in the last moments.

"You don't say." Kenji replied sarcastically as he sat on a pillow across from the old man that had spoken. The old man bowed his head before the delinquent looking teen. Since Kenji had awoken in the sitting position he was in now, he had discovered that they were somewhere unnatural, a sea of clouds stretched as far as the eye could see, probably even farther than that. In the middle of the clouds, they were sitting together in a small room. It was a simple 4.5 tatami room despite no walls or ceiling that floated above the clouds. There was a low dining table along with a tea cabinet and an old fashion television and black rotary-dial telephone.

And before Kenji, sat God. Or at least that he claimed that was who he was. For a God to say that he was killed by mistake after Kenji had witnessed what had happened. It looked like more than a mistake, but this guy seemed to have the key to the lightning cabinet and didn't want to piss him off, so he was keeping his temper in check. Just encase.

"I neglected to check for people earlier before I dropped lightning. I'm really sorry. There are a reasonable amount of humans that die from lightning strikes, but this time it was completely unexpected in this case." God explained once more to Kenji who ran a hand down his face, the apology and re-explaining of everything was beginning to get on his nerves but he could tell that the old guy was truly sincere in his apology of what happened. There hadn't even been a storm cloud in the sky when Kenji had fallen from the window, so it was certainly unnatural that much was clear. But to be struck by lightning straight after he had survived a fall from a second story window? It was annoying to say the least.

"So is this Heaven than?" Kenji questioned, looking around.

"No, no it is not." God told him, surprising Kenji, he figured that with all the clouds it must be, not that he was a true believer in the afterlife or anything, he just never gave it much thought he wasn't expecting to die in high school. "This is even further above Heaven; this is the world where Gods reside… That's right the Realm of the Gods. Humans are truly unable to come here. You were specially summoned by me! ermm…Ka…Kazama."

"Kazama Kenji." Kenji saw the guy having trouble pronouncing his name, despite Kazama being a common Japanese name, but if he's God he'd probably have a lot on his plate. "Kenji's fine."

"R-Right, Kenji." The man nodded as he began to pour Kenji some tea, the teen noticing the stalk standing in the middle. "You seem calmer than I expected, you just died after all." God told him causing Kenji's brow to twitch slightly getting an awkward chuckle from the elderly man which was about to make the God apologize again.

"You said you summoned me here, mind getting on with why you did that?" Kenji urged.

"Yes, well you died because of my mistake, so I can revive you immediately." This actually surprised Kenji; he was worried about Noe and his Mother about how they would react to his death but if this man could simply bring him back his worries was not worth worrying about. He'd be home just a little late was all; he'd buy Noe some of her favorite ice cream on the way home and tell his Mother he'd stop his delinquent ways to make it easier on her. Nodding with a smile he looked to the man, however God seemed hesitant in continuing. "There is no way you can revive in your original world."

"Lead off with that! You got my hopes up!" Kenji shouted as his eyes set into a glare, the guy had given him false hope.

"Sorry, but there is such a rule. Truly I am sorry for this circumstance. So…" Kenji's glare hardened as God began to sweat slightly. "You can be revived in another world. To start a so-called second life, that's it. I understand that you can't agree, but it's the rules." Kenji groaned, he had read Isekai manga before, Noe was really into them and so was Ataru, he didn't know if the guy still was or not. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's a pain in the ass!" Kenji growled, getting a swift nod from the man. Kenji couldn't say he wanted this, his worry over his friends and family were all smashed back into his mind. How could he go on living in another world, when they were all grieving over his sudden unnatural death? But he didn't have any other options as it was now. The leader of the Kazama gang… he'd have to leave the rest to Yokoshima and Nagayama. He just hoped that pip squeak didn't blame herself for what happened. It was the lightning strike that ended his life, not the fall she had nothing to blame herself for it was this stupid God's fault, why would you just drop lightning!?

" _Forget it! I'm not letting go! I finally found a prospective new member; you think that happens every day!? You can't slip through my fingers!"_ Kenji shook his head slightly in amusement, with what she had gone through to try to recruit him; he hoped it all worked out for her. If he had the chance again, he'd probably join up with that club of weirdo's.

"Fine, whatever." Kenji blatantly stated surprising God. "Do what you've got to do; complaining isn't going to help me out here." He muttered.

"At least let me atone for what I have done. To a certain extent, I can grant you something." Kenji blinked, right Isekai manga were usually set out this way to make the protagonist really strong right?

"Nah, I'm good." Kenji waved it off causing God to blink in confusion.

"No, I must insist, this is all because of my actions." God declared. "Name it, anything that is within reason I will grant you." Kenji sighed, he had no plans to become some great warrior, in fact if he could he'd live a peaceful life with no strange occurrences, having something gifted by a God would only lead to strange occurrences. He wasn't going to go find the Devil King and slay it, that's what this whole thing was probably about anyway and the old God guy was just skipping over the details. Reaching into his pocket he produced his phone, something both he and Noe were gifted upon entering high school, a Smartphone.

"Then this if you're so persistent." Kenji stated holding out his phone. "Let me take this into this new world." God looked at the device then nodded.

"Very well. It will be limited. But it'll still be beneficial to you." God spoke, Kenji didn't care to know how, and he'd just use it like an ordinary phone. However God went onto explain it anyway. "You mostly can't do direct interference. Telephone calls, emails, posting a message on a site, stuff like that, you cannot use it to interact with your old world. There is no problem if you just read. Oh; I'll make preparations so you can at least be able to call me." God assured.

" _Yeah because I want to be chatty with a god."_ Kenji thought to himself.

"You can charge your battery with your magical power and such. You don't have to worry about your battery dying." That caused Kenji to pause, Magic? Why would he have magic in this new world, shouldn't it be just a normal reincarnation? It should right? God seeing his expression change, smiled. "Magic exists in this world; you will be able to use it immediately." He explained causing Kenji to rub his eyebrows with an annoyed sigh.

"I guess I should ask." Kenji began. "What kind of world will I be going into?"

"Right, compared to your original world, it is not as developed. It's approximately about halfway through what your world calls the Medieval Ages. Well, not all are at the same level." He explained getting a nod from Kenji, figuring as much, a fantasy world with warriors and magic and Demon Kings which the damn God had yet to bring up yet! "Now then, it isn't long before you are revived into your new world."

"Great." Kenji rolled his eyes, he wasn't exactly looking forward to this. "Thanks… I guess." He mumbled.

"No, originally I'm the one to be blamed. Oh, one last thing." When God gently raised his hands, a warm light wrapped around Kenji causing him to shoot the God a weary glance, unsure of what had just happened. "Since it's pointless to revive and die again, I'll give you a raise in basic and physical abilities and in addition, to various other things. Now with this, it'll very hard for you to die. That is as long as a stupid god doesn't drop lightning on you. That is your limit." The God laughed, however Kenji still believed that it was too early to be cracking jokes about lightning deaths. "Once I send you out, I won't be able to intervene because it's forbidden."

" _Haven't you interfered more than necessary?"_ Kenji pondered to himself.

"It is not possible to interfere, but I can give advice. Please contact me if you have any trouble." Kenji nodded as he placed his phone back in his pocket; he wouldn't make it a habit to call up God who knows what kind of ramifications it might have. "Then I guess this is goodbye for now, see you later." With that, Kenji witnessed one last smile from God before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Kenji's eyes opened to find that he was lying on green grass that was unnaturally soft. The day itself was unnaturally nice to the point that it was odd enough to comment on. He was under the tree, its branches swaying slightly in the breeze. At least God had seen fit to place him out of the rays of the sun, just how long had he been laying here? Sitting up he found that he was still dressed in the blue Fujou High School uniform. Like that wouldn't make him stick out in a medieval time period! Rolling his sleeves up his arms noting the warm weather, he pushed himself onto his feet and took a look around his surroundings. Kenji could see mountains off in the distance and he was surrounded by grassland everywhere he looked. It almost felt as though he had suddenly showed up in the countryside.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go!?" Kenji yelled to the endless nothing that was before him. However it was only a few seconds later that a familiar ring tone from his pocket sounded, reaching into his pants pocket pulling forth his phone he looked at the screen and sighed. [God Calling] flashed on the screen _"This can't be good."_

"Hello?" Kenji greeted as he answered the call, he might as well see what the old guy wanted at least.

 **[Oh, it connected, it connected. It seems you arrived safely.]** The old man's voice came back through the receiver. Now Kenji felt bad; the guy was showing that he cared at least. Unless this was where God told him about the Demon King then Kenji would hang up. **[I forgot to say that your smartphone's map and directions have changed to that world. Please use it.]** Kenji took a moment before blinking, removing the phone from his ear, he pressed the loudspeaker button before going to his map. **[I thought it might have been acceptable to send you into a town, but I think I would have caused a commotion and be troublesome for you. So I chose a place away from the public, in this case, I was a loss about where to send you.]**

"Countryside is as good as anywhere." Kenji breathed out as his map loaded showing the surrounding area on the screen.

 **[You will have no trouble reaching town while you check the map. Well then, do your best.]** Gods voice disappeared and was replaced by the usual dial tone of a normal phone line. Shaking his head Kenji focused on the map; it displayed him in the center of the screen and taking a small note of which way was north he found a road was close by on the map. Using his fingers to manipulate the screen he scrolled up the course of the road before seeing that it led to a town. Refuretto was its name.

" _Guess that's a good a place as any to head too."_ Kenji figured as he placed his phone back in his pocket before heading over to the road, and just as his map had detailed, there was a road. Nodding to himself that at least it was a good thing he had chosen such a handy device to have he headed along the road towards Refuretto.

As Kenji walked he began to think a few thing through that he probably should have asked God, it was hard to come to terms with that he had just been pissed off with a Deity but there was no way some random guy in the clouds wasn't a God and he had sent him to another world, so there was that. He should have asked if there was a Demon King, it would have been good to know but he'd probably figure that out as time went by. Also the currency, he was flat broke, nothing he had on him would be worth much, right? Well if it was a fantasy world as he would be led to believe, then it'd be something like Adventures right, so he could join the Adventurers Guild.

"Man, Ataru would be foaming at the mouth at the prospect I bet." He shuddered at the thought and kept walking. There was still so much he didn't know about this world, meaning he was at a big disadvantage. It didn't take much before he began to have depressing thoughts that he'd probably be a bum on the side of the road before the day was over. That was when he picked up on the sound that was growing louder and louder. Looking over his shoulder his face paled at what he saw charging straight towards him, a horse drawn carriage.

Since Kenji was walking in the centre of the road, there was much he could do but dive off to the side to save his own life. Despite being given a physical advantage from God, that didn't mean he didn't have his instincts to save his own life. Landing in the grass with a huff he sat up abruptly about to yell something abusive at the driver as any good delinquent should before the carriage pulled to a stop, the side door opening and a man appeared from within. He was a white haired gentleman with a rather generous moustache. Wearing a stylish scarf and mantle, on his chest was a shining rose brooch.

"You! You over there!" The man called to Kenji who grew a tick mark as the man sped quickly over to him, Kenji actually backed off as the man started grabbing at his clothes which was just way too weird. The upside to this was that Kenji could at least tell that he could speak the language, his first bit of good news. Slapping the strange man's hands away Kenji glared at him, but the man didn't' seem to notice the current threat level rising above him as Kenji cracked his knuckles in an intimidating way before him. "Tell me where you got such splendidly well made clothes."Kenji blinked in confusion that was what he was going on about!? Taking in the man's appearance Kenji took in the fabric of the clothing and in no way did it look bad but it was clear that the higher quality of fabric was his school uniform.

"Uhh…" Kenji didn't know what to tell him, there was no way the medieval ages had such a way to make high quality clothing. While Kenji thought on what he should say, the man began to move around him, taking a look at the uniform but Kenji made sure the creepy old guy didn't touch anymore!

"I have not seen such a design。And this sewing…how on earth…Hmmm…" The man continued, it was as clear as day the excitement in the man's yes, Kenji had to wonder just how long it had been since he was so excited. "I'll buy it! Please allow me to purchase such splendid attire! I'll pay you well, you won't regret it!" Kenji blinked once more the rapid fire speech almost made Kenji asked to him repeat himself but he managed to understand the guy wanted to by his school uniform. As weird as it was, it was a good way to make a bit of money at least.

"This are the only clothes I have, you'd be taking the clothes off my back, literally." Kenji explained, while the prospect of some cash was good, he wasn't about to walk around in the buff.

"Not a problem good sir! Please get on the carriage. I will give you a ride to Refuretto where my shop is located. And there, I will prepare you some new clothes and you'll sell those clothes to me." It was still weird the way the guy was ogling him as he entered into the carriage. But Kenji took it in stride; right now he didn't have much other choice. The delinquent teen was relieved as he sat back in the carriages comfortable seats, the ride itself was three hours long so it would have taken much longer on foot.

During the ride, Zanakku the man so interested in Kenji's school uniform, took to observing the seams of Kenji's jacket which he took off so the man could work. As he worked Zanakku explained to Kenji that he was in the fashion business, as if he hadn't already figured that out, and was on his way back from a meeting today in another town. Kenji paid little attention to Zanakku and simply gazed out the window, curious to know what would be waiting for him ahead.

Finally the carriage came to a stop; Kenji was about to open the door and step out, however Zanakku did so and spoke with a Guard who then waved them in. Kenji figured no questions were asked because of Zanakku, from the soldier's attitude Zanakku seemed to be considerably famous or that's at least what Kenji believed. Once Zanakku was back inside the carriage it began to move again as they entered Refuretto. It didn't take long before the carriage stopped again and Zanakku and Kenji exited the carriage.

"Well, please come in. Let's arrange your clothes here." Zanakku explained, as he led Kenji to the front of a store. There was a thread and needle logo signboard on the shop, under that there were letters causing Kenji to frown, he thought this might be a problem but had hoped since that they spoke the same language.

" _I can't read it."_ There was no way Kenji could decipher the unknown letters on the signboard. The least God could do was let him be able to read the language! As Kenji was inwardly cursing God he figured that his phone might help and pulled out his phone from his pocket, bringing up the navigation app and saw the store located on the screen. Fashion King Zanakku was the store's long Zanakku lead him into the store's interior and several store clerks greeted the both of them.

"Welcome home, owner." They greeted him and immediately he started to give orders to his staff.

"Somebody choose clothes that suit him!" It was moments later when Zanakku urged Kenji into the dressing room, as he was waiting several clothes were brought to him for him to change into. As Kenji began to change from his school uniform Zanakku stuck his head between the curtains surprising Kenji but then the look in Zanakku eyes changed again.

"You, are you going to sell those under clothes too me too right?!"

"Like hell I'm going commando in a new world!" Kenji roared planting his foot in the man's face sending him tumbling back through the curtains.

"I'll pay double!"

"Like hell!" Kenji roared as he fixed into the new pants that he been brought for him before slipping into a fairly comfortable set of shoes since he would need something better than just the uwabaki slippers that his school issued. He was selling the guy his school uniform and that was it. He was keeping his underwear, socks and red undershirt. By the time Kenji left the store, the man was on his hands and knees begging him to sell him the rest of the clothing but he'd be damned if the guy would be getting anything more from him.

Leaving the store and the sobbing Zanakku behind, Kenji was seven gold coins richer. He just hoped that he had enough for a place to stay for the night, he hadn't bothered asking Zanakku for directions, he didn't want to be in debt to that guy, he'd probably ask for his clothing again. Instead he was using his navigation app on his phone to search for a place to stay tonight.

"The Silver Moon."Kenji spoke aloud before setting it as his destination, the blue line on the screen indicating the shortest path to his new destination. As he walked, he was forced to a halt as he let loose a loud sneeze surprising a few nearby people who were stunned at the sudden noise from the teen. Kenji groaned as he rubbed at the bottom of his nose. "Man… someone must be talking about me." He groaned before following the directions once more. _"Of course, I just died. My name's bound to be brought up."_ He thought as he continued down the street; however something caught his attention as he heard the sound of arguing coming from an alleyway.

* * *

"With his little sister, I think everyone is here now." Noe had to blink in confusion. She was just pulled away from Ogawa at lunch by a bunch of upperclassmen and dragged through the halls of the school. Now she was standing here in a room she had never been too before, she had caught sight of the sign above the door that read Game Creation Club. But what stunned her most were the people that were in the room.

The school's current Student Council President, Chitose Karasuyama. The amazingingly talented first year student, Sakura Mizukami. There was also one more that Ogawa informed her on, not just informed but made the hand gestures to match, Takao. There was a bunch more people that Noe had no idea who they were, even the rest of her brothers outfit were here, Ataru, Yokoshima and Nagayama. But other than those three she didn't recognize the others.

"Roka, are you ready?" Chitose asked turning to the blonde in the room. Noe's attention, along with everyone else's turned to face the blonde who was standing with her back towards the rest, gazing out the window of the club room seemingly holding an air of authority about her.

"I must ask Student Body President." Ataru began. "Just what have we all been dragged here for."

"Yes Chi Chi, I must say it's not like you to invite me to a party." A third year student identified by the blue ribbon she wore, spoke making Noe nervous. It was clear that the white haired twin tailed girl was not happy that she was summoned. Both she and Chitose were glaring daggers at one another that caused the rest of the room to feel the tension.

"I did ask for a larger force, did I not?" Darkness swirled around the blonde causing both Chitose and Tama to stop their arguing, Chitose turned away from her long time rival to face Roka.

"Well, you asked to meet in the clubroom, and even with just us it's cramped in here." Chitose began. "Having the Heavenly Kings, the Band of Fourteen Devils, the Double Brothers, along with the rest of the so called gangs of Fujou would have been a bit cramped." She explained. "We've got the main characters anyway." Noe sweat dropped, just who did she think they were, some kind of people in an anime?

"Very well." Roka nodded as she turned to face the room. "You all have been summoned today because of something dire that transpired at school the other day." Her tone was serious. "The death of Kenji Kazama." She spoke making Noe freeze up. It had hit her hard, her brother's death but she knew he wouldn't want her to be hung up on it, so she kept coming to school to move forward.

"That lightning strike that happened randomly?" A girl with black hair asked, she seemed very timid and out of place among the others gathered. This was the one considered the number one candidate for being a wife among the guys in school, Funabori.

"What does this have to do with us and why you've gathered us?" Takao asked, she didn't want to seem rude to the victim's sister who was the last one dragged into this, but she would really like if they got to the point of all this. Roka's hand slamming down onto the table made everyone jump as a recognizable slip of paper rested beneath her palm. When she removed it, they saw that it was a club registration form if a little tattered from the lightning strike.

"This here signifies Kenji Kazama's position in the Game Creation Club." It looked like Takao wanted to speak up but a look from Roka stopped her. "He is a member of my club."

"Was." Noe stated coldly. "Kenji's gone."

"Noe." Ataru frowned before turning to Chitose, anger on his face. "I've seen you do some low acts President, but making Noe go through with this is just barbaric!" Both Yokoshima and Nagayama both nodded in agreement to Ataru's words the three believing that it was their duty to look after Kenji's little sister in his absence.

"Allow me to explain." Roka began. "We're going to get Kenji Kazama back!"


	2. Guild, Weapons and Wolves

Kenji was moving forward through the small narrow path that had led in from the main street to the back alley. The arguing from the back street was clearly none of his business but he had nothing else to do right now and figured he'd see what was going on, plus he had made a promise with Shaun Konekone when he was a kid that should he see someone in need, help them. Even in another world he'd still hold up his ideals. As he made his way forward Kenji came across those that were causing the commotion, whether the other people in the street just ignored the arguing or just didn't hear was hard to tell. Standing a few meters before him were four people, two men, facing two girls who had their backs to the wall, the one with short silver hair seemed nervous as the situation was progressing while the long silver haired one was only riling the situation up further.

As Kenji took note of the two girls it was clear they looked similar or more so completely identical. Were they twins? Despite the difference in expression and the long and short haircut, they both had identical silver hair. Even their outfits were eerily similar. Was it normal for siblings in this world to where close to the same outfit? There was still so much he didn't know about this world. He and Noe wouldn't be caught dead in similar outfits after all.

"This isn't what you promised! The price should have been one gold coin!" Kenji was close enough now to be able to make out what the arguing voices were saying, the girl with the long silver hair was fully intending to get their payment for what looked to be a crystal antler of some kind… wait if the guy already had it in his possession why the hell hadn't they paid for it? Oh and not to mention, why was this deal going down in a back alley! This was way too shady!

"What the hell are you saying? I certainly said I'll buy this crystal antler for one piece of gold." The man explained, holding the Antler out. "On the account that it's not damaged. Take a look, there's a damaged part here right? So it's only worth this much." Kenji picked up the obnoxious tone in his voice as the man showed a silver coin not unlike his own gold coins, that mark was clearly not there when he had retrieved it, that much Kenji could tell. It was some kind of scam. "Here, take this silver coin." The silver coin was tossed across the gap and landed at the two girl's feet landing with a clink as it spun before resting on the stone pavement in silence.

"That's just one silver coin; one single scratch doesn't make the thing ten times less valuable!" The long haired girl shouted kicking the silver coin back to the two men but it was ignored. While this was happening Kenji noted the short haired girl was trying to calm her sister down, but despite her best efforts her words went unheard and his sister continued. "Forget it; I don't want your money, just give the antler back to me." She declared holding out her hand. However the man without the antler stepped forward producing a knife.

"This isn't a negotiation sweathear-gah!" Kenji's foot planted itself right into the man's back sending him flying forward causing Kenji to blink as the man hit the wall between the two girls causing it to crack as the man fell unconscious to the ground, the knife clattered across the ground no longer a threat. Everyone was stunned at the sudden attack, no one more surprised by Kenji at the feat. His kick should have just kicked the guy down, not sent him hurtling into the wall ahead. Just what had God done to him to make a simple kick that damn powerful!?

"Wah! Who the hell are you!" The second man shouted as he jumped back from Kenji, the delinquent's gaze turning to the man with a scowl making the man pale.

"I believe that belongs to them, right?" Kenji questioned pulling his hands from his pockets and making a show of cracking his knuckles as he gave off an intimidating aura. "Either give it back or give them their payment." He told the man who looked from Kenji to the two stunned girls. Quickly reaching into his pocket the man produced a gold coin and threw it to the long haired girl who caught it with ease before scurrying off with his antler, not even bothering to help his unconscious comrade or pick up the silver coin he had tossed to the girls. Honour among thieves, yeah right.

"Thank you for your help." The long haired girl spoke gaining Kenji's attention from where he was watching the coward run off. "I'm Elze Silhoueska and this is my younger twin sister Linze Silhoueska." So he had been right, they were twins.

"Yes, thank you very much." Linze, behind her elder sister bowed her head with a small smile, grateful for the help.

"I'm Kazama Kenji." He introduced himself since they had done the same for him. Recalling God's trouble with his name and figuring that this world might not have the same customs as Japan he continued. "Kenji is my given name while Kazama is my family name." He explained.

"Oh, so the given name and surname are reversed, are you from Ishen?"Elze questioned, seemingly more interested than what Kenji gave her credit. But that right now was beside the point; this Ishen might be something to look into if it had anything to do with Japan. Although Kenji wasn't all that much into history, it would at least be nice to have something vaguely familiar in this new world.

"Something along those lines." Kenji stated.

"What are you doing this far from home, if you don't mind my asking?" Elze questioned.

"Ah… well…" Kenji didn't really know how to answer that one; he didn't even have a plan all he was doing was trying to find a place to stay for the night. "Actually, I was just looking for the Silver Moon Inn; I haven't planned much further than that." As if by some stroke of luck, the two that he had come to aide were already staying at the Silver Moon Inn and as thanks for helping them out were more than happy to show him the way. After picking up the silver coin the two 'bandits' had tossed to the girls, seeing as it was payment for having to deal with the two idiots, the three left the back alley and out onto the main street again. As they walked, Kenji beside Elze with her younger sister beside her, Linze spoke up.

"People from Ishen truly have a unique style." Linze smiled at Kenji. "That red shirt, I've never seen such fine materials, also your hair is incredibly spiky." She explained, making him grimace slightly as he pulled on a strand of his fringe.

"Not to mention that earring, you look more like a thug than those two idiots back in the alleyway." Elze grinned at him as she rose her hand up to press it against his hair. "Ouch! Gah, what is your hair made out of!" Linze laughed as Elze glared at his head of spiky hair, if she didn't touch it she wouldn't have been pricked by it! As they walked, the two girls had no problems conversing with their rescuer. It was not a problem for Kenji, he after all he was learning more as he listened. Not much but a few basics.

Soon enough they were in front of a three story tall building, it was made out of wood and bricks and looked considerably sturdy. Just above the door was a sign post with a silver crescent moon. Deciding to memorize the logo, figuring it'd be best to be familiar with it encase he got lost. Kenji followed both Elze and Linze inside the inn. The first floor looked to be set out into a bar but seems to look like a dining room also; on the right hand side as a counter and on the left hand side was a staircase.

"Welcome. Is it for a meal or to stay for the night?" The young woman called from behind the counter as Elze pushed Kenji forward. Kenji in turn stumbled over to the counter and met face to face with the red haired young woman.

"Uh…"

"Is it a meal or a room?" She re-questioned.

"Umm, I would like to stay, how much does it cost per night?" Kenji asked, figuring this would be a good opportunity to weigh in just how much the currency here was worth. He had seven gold and a silver that he had picked up from the swindlers.

"For one night, with a meal included in the morning and evening is two copper coins, oh and pay in advance, okay?" The woman explained with a smile on her face. Still that didn't give Kenji much to go off. There was Gold, Silver and Copper, so far that was all he knew. He didn't have any copper coins on him but he had no idea how many coppers went into a silver piece or a gold piece. Deciding to just go for it he raised his only silver coin.

"How many nights can I stay with this?" Kenji questioned sliding the silver over the counter.

"How many nights?" She questioned unsure of his question, anyone could figure out surely. "About twenty five." The woman offered.

 _"Going by basic math, at two copper a night for twenty five nights, that's fifty coppers to a silver coin meaning it'd be a hundred copper per gold coin."_ Kenji did the math in his head quickly, he may not have paid much attention in his recent classes but he could at least do a simple calculation on the fly. However that just brought the attention to the seven gold coins currently nestled in the small bag that Zanakku had given him! Just how much was that crazy man willing to pay for his damn clothes! Just how long could he stay in the inn without doing a day's work because he sold his school uniform!?

"Um customer, have you decided yet?" The woman behind the counter questioned.

"The twenty five days then." He told her handing her the silver coin.

"Alright. Because there have been only few visitors recently, you've helped us a lot. Thank you very much." She bowed her head to him. Kenji looked over to Elze and Linze who were sitting at a table, were they the only other customers currently in the inn since she said that they hadn't had many recently? Was something wrong with the amount of travelers on the road? Was this the start of his journey to take down the Demon Lord!? This is how things like that always started in games! With a small thud Kenji turned back to the woman behind the counter to see that she had brought forth what looked to be a hotel register. Opening it she turned the book towards Kenji and offered him a quill that had been dabbed in ink.

"Then please sign here customer." She smiled as Kenji took the quill and without thought or hesitation, it being just another signing of his name, he wrote them in the kanji that he always had.

"S-Sir! Please don't' scribble in the register!" Kenji blinked as he looked up at her panicked face and he looked down to his writing only to match it with the others and to him, the other writing looked like chicken scratch while his looked perfectly fine, but to everyone else…

"S-Sorry." He laid down the quill in the center of the book. "I… I can't write." He stated, his cheeks slightly inflamed at having to admit such.

"No, that's alright." She told him as she turned the register back to face her, picking up the quill and crossed out what he had written. "Please, just your name."

"Kaza-…" He scowled as the woman tilted her head, he was going to have to get use to saying his first name first otherwise he'd always be mistaken as someone coming from that Ishen place. "Kenji Kazama." She nodded as she wrote down his name before placing the register and quill away before turning and pulling a key from a hook. "This is your room key. Don't lose it. The location is on the third floor the innermost room. It's the best room that faces the sun. The toilet and the bath is on the first floor, meals are here." She informed him with a smile.

"Thank you." Kenji nodded taking the key from her.

"Micah, sorry but could we please get some dinner?" Elze asked from where she was seated. "Kenji, come join us for dinner."

"Then, I'll make something for you three so wait a little; I'll have some tea made for your wait." Micah replied.

"You're the best Micah!" Elze grinned as Kenji approached their table before taking a seat opposite the two girls. While they waited they talked, Kenji enquiring about the situation that he had found them in. Apparently the two had taken a job for those two swindlers to retrieve the crystal antler but since it wasn't a guild sanctioned job, they had no way to actually enforce any of the laws to help them legally in their trade.

"That's why I objected to the job in the first place Sis; you should listen to me more." Linze told her making the older of the twins laugh sheepishly at that however Linze glared at the older sister. Kenji had to say that it was amusing to see that the younger sister was more reliable. Elze was the more loud type, while Linze the quiet type.

"Linze, let's use this chance to register with the guild." Elze told her younger sister. "Today was just way to out there and if it wasn't for Kenji, who knows what might have happened." She explained.

"I think that's a good idea, safety first. Let's go register tomorrow." Linze agreed.

"Right, it'd be too late now." Elze stated. "Hey Kenji, you're new in town right? Why don't you come with us?" She offered. "It's a good way to earn money and you look like a fighter and by the way you kicked that guy, you've got the strength for adventuring." She told him, as Kenji thought it over. Being an Adventure? That was like the biggest thing in fantasy settings right? The easiest way to find money it was also a risk fighting monsters and such, and since there was magic here there would undoubtedly be monsters, right? A place where they would mediate work to employees. There would undoubtedly be various requests where you would receive money if you complete them.

This actually made Kenji's blood pump a little quicker; he had always enjoyed fighting, despite the title of delinquent that came with it. Then there was this new strength that he had been gifted by God. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know what his new limits were. Not to mention he had to find something to do in this new world. Despite being reincarnated here, he had no goals to achieve or tasks to complete. So joining the Adventures Guild seemed to be the best solution so that he could figure things out as he went, if he got to pummel down a few monsters or bandits, so be it. He'd still make the Kazama Gang proud!

"I'm in." Kenji told the two getting smiles from them both. After he registered with the guild and received a job he could earn more money, to the point where he could make it a routine and he could have a steady income over his course and simple decide on what to do as situations arose. Kenji sat back in his chair a little befuddled at the situations that had unfolded. It had started with him being hounded to join a club at school by a bunch of weird girls, then it led to his death by a God that seemed incompetent above all else. Then he was reincarnated into a weird world and sold his school uniform just to get by, beat up a couple of thugs and now was having dinner with a cute pair of twins.

He almost felt as though the situation was what Shaun Konekone would call, youth.

* * *

When morning came Kenji met Elze and Linze down stairs, Micah having said something unnecessary to the two girls causing Elze to blush frantically as she denied that she had found a man in Kenji while Kenji himself was stared at by a blushing Linze. He didn't know what had gotten into Micah but according to Elze, the bar keep was a gossip and liked to stir the pot on occasions. Leaving the Silver Moon Inn the three headed towards the guild, Kenji taking note of just how bustling the city of Refuretto actually was, not having taken much notice the previous day. The guild itself was located in the centre of the city so Kenji had the chance to view much of it on their way to the guild.

Elze led the way through the guild building once they entered, leading them straight to a large desk, Kenji spotting numerous people that looked like classic adventurers surrounding a large board with numerous different kinds of notices on it. Basically any kind of guild setting that he had seen in media. Linze pulled him on his arm, getting him to pay attention to what Elze was doing.

"Good morning, we would like to register with the guild." Elze spoke to the woman behind the counter who nodded with a smile before she began to explain some details of the registration. While Kenji was listening to what was being said he was also looking around at the other people in the guild, despite it still being early there was plenty of people about. What did draw his attention was their attire and weapons; here he was in just basic clothes while there were people with armor, shields swords. Turning to Elze and Linze they didn't look that better off than him in that regard but something told him that they were prepared for their work while he was not. Deciding he could figure things out after they registered he listened to what was being said.

Kenji got the basics of the rules that they were given, basically the guild themselves introduce the client's task to the adventurer and then they charge a mediation fee. Because the tasks are divided into ranks by their degree of difficulty. If you complete the task, then you get compensated. If you happen to fail the task, they will charge you a breach of contract fee. To Kenji it seemed fair and once the three were all clear on the rules the woman behind the counter handed them their registration forms. It was then that Kenji was once more reminded that he had no idea how to read the language let alone write it. Linze seeing Kenji's defeated expression smiled softly as she walked up beside him, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear as he took the quill out of his hand.

"Don't worry, let me help you." She offered him.

"Thanks." Elze turned to see what was going between her younger twin and their new friend, seeing Linze writing for Kenji as he gave her details to the questions she asked him she figured out what was happening and quickly finished her own form before handing it over to the registration lady. Once Linze and Kenji had finished their own paperwork each were given their guild cards.

"That ends the registration. The tasks are posted on that board over there. After you check that place, please apply at the reception desk." The woman spoke getting smiles from the twins and a nod from Kenji. Now the three were standing in front of the mission board, numerous tasks posted and Kenji couldn't read a single thing that he was seeing. He simply stood admiring the crude drawings of some of the tasks while Linze and Elze were chatting about what task they should take. Deciding he should ask he turned to the twins.

"Which one should we take?" Kenji questioned, it hadn't been confirmed that they would be working together but there was no harm in thinking such. Not to mention if he didn't have the help of these two then he wouldn't be able to pick a job. The language barrier was going to have to get fixed as soon as he was able to do so.

"What about this one? The reward is decent, isn't this good for starters?" Elze said energetically already ripping the poster down off the board with a grin.

" It's not bad I think. Kenji, what do you think?" Linze questioned turning to the orange haired delinquent only frowning and bowing. "I'm sorry, I'll explain it." She said frantically, Kenji awkwardly averted his gaze away from her, it was embarrassing to suddenly be apologized to like this when it was his fault for not knowing the language. "It's a demon beast subjugation quest. Five demon beasts called horned wolf have been located in the nearby forest. The reward is 18 copper." She finished.

"Sounds good." Kenji nodded getting a grin from Elze who quickly rushed the flier over to the desk where the woman who had helped them with their registration processed the quest for them to take. While Elze was over there, Kenji turned to the shy younger sister.

"I'm really sorry." Kenji apologized to her. "I should make more of an effort to learn to read and write."

"No, please I was being inconsiderate." She told him. "Um…" Kenji tilted his head, her hands were clasped in front of her as he shimmed nervously on the spot. "I… I could help you, if you'd like?" She offered looking up, her cheeks mildly flushed as she stared at him.

"Yeah, that would be a great help." Kenji nodded. "Maybe when we get back to the inn you could give me a few lessons?" He offered as her face brightened up and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes."

"Kenji! Linze! Let's go!" Elze called from where she was already at the front door, the two heading out of the guild following in the older sister's wake. Standing in the front of the entrance of the guild Elze had her hands on her hips with a grin on her face. "This is our first time working together, so let's do it right." She declared with a fist pump to the air.

 _"She's way to over excited for this."_ Kenji thought to himself before sighing. "Just one thing."

"What's wrong Kenji?" Linze asked.

"I don't have a weapon or anything like that yet." He explained. "Can we make a stop before we head off to the forest?" He asked getting an eager nod from Linze; they couldn't exactly go off to the forest with one of their members unarmed. They were going up against Horned Wolves, while not overly strong going without equipment would still be suicide.

"Yeah, let's go." Elze agreed.

It wasn't too hard to find a shop that had what Kenji required, while not looking to buy anything extravagant on his first mission, just wanting to get a feel of what he would be doing so he could decide on more permanent gear later. The shop was the Weapon Shop Bear Eight.

Linze and Elze waited out on the street as Kenji opened the shop door and entered, a small bell attached to the door sounded out to the workers inside to say they had a new customer. In reaction to that sound, a middle-aged man with a large beard came from the interior of the shop. The guy was massive, even Kenji had to look up to look him in the eye.

"W'lcome. What are you looking for?" From his entrance to him leaving, Kenji was showed numerous different kinds of weapons; he didn't take much note of the armor within the store deciding he would just focus on offense for the time being. He had seen weapons from swords to bows, knuckle busters and even weapons he had no idea could even exist. The man had made him test out numerous weapons despite him not wanting too, all he wanted to do was pick up a sturdy weapon and focus on dealing with the horned wolves.

Eventually Kenji left with a short broad sword in its scabbard; he liked the feel of it. While he had noticed a Katana hanging on the wall, he didn't have much interest in the weapon and went with the broadsword. Exiting the shop he spotted Elze and Linze coming back from somewhere, it was clear to Kenji they themselves had went to prepare now that Elze was armored with large greenish gauntlets and Linze with a wand. Taking note of the gauntlets Kenji wondered if he should have gone with something similar, he had never fought with a weapon before but he'd see how he went before making a decision. From there the three walked to another store, Linze saying that Kenji should get some basic supplies, Kenji saw no harm in it and agreed.

They entered into a small little hand shop, Elze taking the chance to look around at some cheap deals while Linze led Kenji to get the basic necessitates. After they left Kenji was stocked up with a small pouch that he managed to fit a water bottle, rations, a fish hook and strings, scissors, a knife, a tool box filled with convenient set of tools such as a match, medicinal herbs, and something like antidote grass. Despite carrying a few things and a large chunk of iron that made up his sword, he didn't feel the weight of any of it as they left the city and exited out into the woods, it was like he wasn't carrying anything.

The journey to the east forest took the trio about two hours on foot from the town of Rifflet. Kenji recalled Elze hoping that they could ride a carriage however there were none heading out this way and they had to walk. It didn't bother Kenji, in fact it was nice to just take in the scenery, and he would never have expected to see a world like this. He was use to the bustling city of Japan, not the wondrous outdoors of a fantasy world. However as the trio approached the forest it was clear that something was amiss.

The sudden cry of birds startled Linze as she shied away closer to Kenji as the former delinquent drew his broad sword with a hiss as it left its scabbard, Elze readied her gauntlets as she began chanting words under her breath, Kenji took note but wasn't able to hear what she was saying, he guessed that she used magic like Linze considering the younger twin had a wand he figured that's what it was for. God did say that there was magic in this world. As the three stood waiting for whatever was to come, Kenji felt an unfamiliar feeling wash over him, he knew there was something out there, like he could feel the presence of the beasts watching them from the trees. Was this a heightened sense God had given him? Then the killing intent rose from the right, Kenji turning it attention to the tree line.

 _"Time to make a name for myself here."_ Kenji mused with a slight smirk; he had every intention of making a name for himself be it the leader of the Kazama Gang or something else like a badass adventurer. "Something's coming." He warned the other two who readied themselves into combat stances. The three waited with baited breath before a black shadow leaped from the trees with tremendous speed, the horned wolf lived up to its name as it attacked, charging straight for the trio. Kenji had no qualms about fighting these creatures, it was their job after all and Linze and Elze wouldn't have accepted the request if they felt remorseful about killing the beasts. Wolf A leaped at the trio who ducked underneath the leap, Elze following the wolf, rearing back with her fist and with a shout she let loose a punch, the sickening crunch of bones cracking could be heard as the wolf let out a yelp as it flew across the clearing impacting a tree before falling limp at its base.

Kenji would have been shocked at the force of the blow but he had his own priorities. Kenji was up against Wolf B and C as they prowled around him waiting for an opening, giving them a false one Wolf B leapt forward but Kenji was fully prepared using his new found strength to back hand the wolf away as Wolf C attacked straight after. Kenji was forced to take a step back as the wolf jumped above him intent on using its body weight to force Kenji to the ground, however Kenji once more used his strength to grab hold of the wolf by the fur of its neck and pin it to the ground before driving his sword into its chest.

Standing up straight he looked to Wolf B, knowing it wasn't over for the one he had back handed, though it was now as Elze drives a full body blow into the snout of the wolf. It eats a gauntleted fist before it fell to the ground no longer living. While Kenji had been watching Elze deal with wolf B, three more wolves appeared, all three heading for Elze and Kenji. However Kenji caught the sound of Linze's voice in a chant.

"Come forth, flaming red stone. Ignis Fire." At the same time of hearing her voice, two of the wolves that rushed in to attack were suddenly engulfed in crimson flames, their howls were soon extinguished along with the flames that had been conjured by magic however one wolf still. Stepping forward to take on the challenge, the wolf let out a low growl before charging. Trying to confuse Kenji with a fast pace criss-cross run it leapt for him, intent on ending him with one blow. However Kenji had been watching and with the gifts that God had given him and as the two clashed, the wolf's neck flew in the air and rolls across the ground.

"Finally finished." Linze breathes out a sigh of relief. Kenji smiled lightly, while she was incredible with her magic that Kenji actually hadn't seen only having seen the flames engulf the wolves, she was still nervous about the whole fight. However on the other hand, Elze was beaming and looking for any that they might have missed. Kenji figured that if any wolves had seen that fight, they would have the smarts to not attack.

"Wait, the task was to subdue five, but we killed one more didn't we?" Elze questioned as she counted the wolves. She wasn't wrong as Kenji agreed with her count; there were six in total and what he recalled from the battle they each took down two wolves each. There was no doubt that Kenji was feeling the effects of God's meddling, he was stronger and faster, he could keep up with all of wolves and he wasn't feeling the least bit drained. All three of them set out to removing the horns from the wolves, the actually job itself was the retrieval of the horns.

"Now we can go back to the city." Linze smiled happily.

"We should have got a carriage." Elze groaned.

"A four hour round trip for a five minute battle." Kenji groaned in response however the three were lucky enough to encounter a carriage that allowed to ride back to Refuretto. The three instantly headed back to the guild and handed over the six horns that they had retrieved from the horned wolves. The received the reward of the 18 coppers and split them up between one another. It was clear to Kenji that he wouldn't have a problem with making a living here. As they left the guild Kenji stopped a few feet from them making them turn to face him.

"Can I make a request." Kenji spoke up.

"Request?" Elze asked curiously.

"Yeah, I want you to teach me reading and writing. After all, it's really inconvenient not being able to read and I'm going to have to sign my own eventually." Linze giggled lightly at that.

"I can teach you, if you're fine with me then."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Kenji smiled at her, Linze doing all that she can to hide her glowing cheeks. "I'll be in your care then." He bowed his head lightly, while he didn't hold respect for most he did owe this two a bit, they let him join their party and Linze would now be teaching him. "Oh also, if possible." He rose his hand to the back of his head, not really sure how to ask. "Can you teach me magic too?"

"Eh?"


	3. Magic and an Inter-dimensional Gate

Magic hadn't been the first thing Kenji had learnt the following day; Linze had sat him down right after breakfast outside of the inn at what looked to be a picnic table. Linze had started from the very beginning to the point Kenji felt like a child as Linze had him spelling out the alphabet. It was more difficult than what he'd like to admit, starting an entire new language from scratch. He figured it'd be easier just to teach Linze Japanese but this wasn't Japan and teaching her Japanese wouldn't help him here. He still needed to understand the written language and at least spell his own name, which he was getting the hang of now.

Magic had been an entirely new prospect after basic language and writing lessons had finished. Yesterday afternoon, once they had returned from hunting the Demon Beasts and gaining their reward from the guild, both Linze and Elze had been shocked to find that Kenji wanted to learn magic, it's not like he had some great desire to become an all powerful wizard but God had told him that he could use magic, might as well see what it was all about, he had been curious about it since witnessing Linze's magic in the fight yesterday. Who better to ask then someone who could already use it?

First they had to see if Kenji had an aptitude, from what the twins had told him, you had to have a particular aptitude for magic or the whole thing would be pointless. When he had been told that his thoughts had returned to the four strange girls back at the clubroom, Sakura the Water Elemental, Chitose the Earth Elemental, Oosawa Sensei the Lightning Elemental and Roka the dual Elementalist of Fire and Darkness. He had to chuckle, they'd be fuming if they knew he was about to use real magic, that's if he had an aptitude for it but so far God hadn't lied to him about anything, yet at least. It would have been nice to know what aptitude he had though, while he hadn't lied he also hadn't given every detail.

Linze sat across from Kenji had had taken out some coloured translucent stones from the pouch on her waist. They were shining like glass from red and blue, yellow to colorless approximately at the size of one centimeter or so. They only reminded Kenji of Linze's wand that she had welded yesterday, there was something on the base of the handle, something similar to those stones but that one was much bigger then these ones. Linze went onto explain the purpose of the stones which Kenji was grateful for, he wouldn't even know where to begin.

"These here are magic stones." She smiled at him. "With these our magical power is amplified greatly with these, it also can be stored within the stone before being released. While it's not a convenient way of testing your aptitude, it's very rough and not one hundred percent. When we can we could probably investigate further, if you'd like." She explained to him.

"Yeah, that might be something we can look into." Kenji nodded as Linze picked up bluish transparent stone in her fingertips and then moved it above the cup of tea that she had finished drinking during her earlier lessons.

"Come forth, water." Kenji had been expecting some kind of long chant, not just a request for the water to come. The stone glowed lightly within her fingertips before a small amount of water began to flow forth from the magic stone and down into the cup. Kenji was more than surprised as the cup began to fill from the steady stream that appeared. "This is the state when magic is invoked. The magic stone produces water in response to my magical power." She explained as the glow stopped around the stone and the water trickled to nothing leaving the cup full of clear water.

"And if someone with no aptitude for water, like myself tries to use it." Elze said as Linze passed the magic stone to the older sister and Elze chanted the incantation the same way. "Come forth, water." Kenji watched but unlike with Linze, there was no reaction from the magic stone. "This just means that I don't have the aptitude for water magic and can't use it, no matter what, there are no shortcuts or half assing it, you either can or you can't." She assured, Linze pouting at the language from her sister.

"Even though you're twins?" Kenji asked, surprising the two. "It's not hereditary?" He asked, honestly curious to know.

"Don't just bluntly say what's on your mind." Elze huffed crossing her arms over her chest, something else that Kenji had noticed was noticeable different with the twins. "Well, not that I mind." She shrugged it off, Kenji nodded understanding that Elze probably had her ups and downs about it in the past about not being able to use the same magic as her little sister.

"Elze can't use water magic, but instead she can use body strengthening magic." Linze told him.

 _"So that's what she was doing yesterday."_ Kenji mused to himself recalling the chant that Elze had made before the fight yesterday that had been the source of her outrageously destructive power. Even though her body looks slender, Kenji had been curious to know where that power had come from. This solves that mystery. The added strength from her enhancement magic; it might be more useful to her. Elze was more of a kick ass and ask questions later kind of girl, maybe magic had something to do with personality traits? Kenji wasn't certain but it could be a factor, if he ever spoke to God again had remembered he might ask about it.

"In contrast, I can't use body strengthening because I would need the aptitude to able to use it." Linze further explained with a finger raised up as if giving some grand lecture. "Magic is something that everyone in this world possesses, but if they have no aptitude for it, they can't use the skill." Kenji understood the reasoning behind magic due to her explanation, everyone had magic power but unless they tested their aptitude for it they would never know, some might not even have an aptitude and never be able to use magic at all.

"If I give it a try, then we'll see if I have an aptitude for any of the elements, is that right?" He asked, he figured why it wasn't a hundred percent effective there was probably more types of magic that the stones she had with her now. Wait did that mean that Linze had an aptitude with all these different kinds of magics?

"Yes, but like I said it's not a hundred percent accurate." She told him. "Don't get upset if you don't get it on your first try, it's a very taxing experience the first time." Kenji nodded as Elze passed him the stone. "Now, just hold the stone in your hand and concentrate your consciousness on it. Then please recite 'Come forth, water'." Elze quickly emptied the cup that Linze had filled and placed it before Kenji, the delinquent held the stone above the cup and took a breath. He didn't know any mental exercises and instead tried to focus solely on the stone in his hand. Taking another long breath he focused his eyes on his hand before reciting the chant.

"Come forth, water." The reaction was instant and it surprised Kenji just as much as Linze and Elze as water burst forth from the stone far more powerful than when Linze had used the stone, it was like a broken tap and it had quickly overflowed the cup and flooded out over the table. Dropping the stone it landed in the cup, the water being cut off with the lack of magic flowing through it. But the table was flooded and the tablecloth, sopping wet. Looking up at the two girls they were both staring at him with wide eyed expressions on their faces.

"I'm guessing that's not suppose to happen." Kenji spoke awkwardly under their gazes.

"I think it's because of Kenji's level of magical power, it seems that your magical power is far superior…" Kenji frowned; Linze seemed somewhat conflicted by this as she tried to come to terms with what she had just seen. "Yet, there's no way….the first time by such a small magic stone and a fragment of an incantation." So there were longer incantations. "And it's clear the magic quality is at an impossible level, I can't believe it." Her voice was filled with astonishment as she sat back on her chair looking at the results of Kenji's first display of magic. "You're absolutely more likely to become a magician with such high magic power. I've never seen something like this." Linze admitted.

Kenji frowned as he sat opposite the two girls there was no doubt that his Magic Power had to do with whatever God had done to him, not interfering yeah right he bet the God was laughing right now. Linze now believed him to be able to become some kind of wizard, not that it was his thing. Whenever he played video games he was always the Tank or the Fighter class, he didn't have that much interest in magic he just wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. Was it sheer luck that he had picked the stone that he had an aptitude with? Doesn't matter now, it was over and done with, he'd probably never use it again.

"Hey try this one next!" Elze declared with a grin handing him a red stone, growing excited at the prospect of more magic displays on such a magnitude. Kenji blinked in surprise, what was she going on about? He'd already tested out his aptitude. Seeing his confusion, Linze spoke up for him.

"Some people can have multiple aptitudes for magic." Linze explained surprising him. "I can use three, water, fire and light." That's right he had seen her use fire magic the previous day, but she could also use light as well? He knew full well that Roka would see her as some kind of rival, that's just how the short blonde worked, the small amount of time that he had know the short teen he had figured that much out already. "Would you like to test to see if you have other attributes?" Kenji grew weary now, there's no way that God would do something so stupid right? If so he was so going to have words about making Overpowered Characters.

 _A short while later…_

Linze and Elze were looking at Kenji in awe as the teen hung his head, resting it on the table with a groan. Linze was saying how remarkable and rare it was for someone to have an affinity with every single aptitude of elemental magic power. While Elze was just excited to see how powerful Kenji was. All six of them, he had an aptitude with all the elemental magic. Why did God make him so freaking overpowered!?

There was only one stone left that he had yet to try, Linze had told him that it was Null Magic, he had no idea what that even meant and honestly he didn't want to know. It was weird knowing that he had all this power now, he couldn't very well go swinging spells around, sure the idea of magic was cool but he didn't know the first thing about it, he'd rather rely on brute force and with having an aptitude for all of them? That was just too much of a variety to choose from! Not to mention Dark Power was Summoning Magic and Light Magic was Holy Magic so he was a healer as well.

"Now for non-attribute or Null Magic, this is a special magic that doesn't fit with the other six elemental magic. It is the magic attribute for the individual. Not everyone has Null Magic and it is very rare. Elze's body strengthening magic is also of this aptitude." Kenji raised his head up looking at the two, they seemed eager to continue and he had asked to learn so he nodded, figuring there was no point in not learning it. Picking up the transparent stone, Kenji frowned, how was he suppose to activate this? Turning to Linze for answers she smiled.

"Null Magic is special. The incantation isn't particularly decided since you only need to concentrate magical power and the magic name to activate it." She explained. "In truth, you don't even need a magic stone to activate the power." Kenji placed the stone back down; Null Magic was convenient if you didn't even need a stone to cast it. "Linze's body reinforcement activates when she chants "Boost". In addition for those able too, "Power Rise" increases physical attack power and there's also an unusual movement magic "Gate" that can be used to move great distances."

"But, how can I find out what Null Magic I can use and how to use them?" Kenji questioned, still not catching on.

"Basically it's a gift." Elze teased getting a mock glare from both Kenji and Linze in return. "Look, Null Magic can be hereditary like you mentioned before, but not always. Null magic is way out there, it's tended to be nicknamed personal magic because there's rarely any other person who can use the same magic." She continued. "When I first used my Null Magic, I felt the words deep down." She shrugged causing Kenji to frown.

"We will know if you try to use any non-attribute magic with the magic stone." Linze explained, picking the stone up that Kenji had placed down and handed it to him. "Even if the magic doesn't activate, there should be some changes like the magic stone will shine for a moment or shakes a little, there will be some kind of reaction."

"What if there's no change?"

"If nothing happens, that means there's no aptitude for null magic." Kenji frowned, he really doubted that and he was once more getting an unsettling feeling deep down. Focusing once more on the magic stone like he had the times before, he recalled one of the Null Magic's that Linze had mentioned earlier. She said that it was used to open a Gate to allow passage through over long distances right?

A thought came to his mind then, what if the Gate could be used for inter-dimensional travel, here he was in an alternate universe using magic like it was his new best friend. Smirking slightly to himself he rose from the table figuring he'd need room if this were to actually open a gate. God would probably intervene somehow but if it was a possibility then he had to at least try. Thinking for a moment he smirked, it all started in that club room so it should end there, right? Imagining the room he and his friends had crashed into to stop a fire from burning down the school he recalled every detail that he could. With the transparent magic stone in hand, he used the chant.

"Gate." The stone in his hand glowed brightly before the air around them began to darken considerably surprising the twin sisters as they huddled behind the delinquent. Sparks crossed over Kenji's hand where he held the stone out before the air in front of them began to shimmer. Elze and Linze were looking over Kenji's shoulder, Linze gripping Kenji's hand becoming frightened of what was happening.

Suddenly, a tremendous light was released from the magic stone and appearing before them was a translucent wall emitting a pale light. The size was similar to that of a door.

Taking a step towards the Gate he felt a foreboding feeling as he approached, Linze reluctantly let go of his hand as her and her sister huddled together. They had never seen such a reaction from the use of magic before. Despite it being a shimmering mess, there was undoubtedly a classroom on the other side of the rift and he could make out several people on the other side.

Leaning forward, his arms crossed through first, there was an incredible resistance against him, even with his new strength bestowed upon him by God, it wasn't easy to push through. Kenji's teeth grit together as he planted his feet, pushing against the rift.

"Kenji wait!" Linze cried out, not wanting him to get hurt. Kenji didn't stop instead pushed forward, this could be his last chance to get home. The moment his head pushed through, the first thing that assaulted him was the scream of his name. It almost shocked him, it was Noe calling out to him, what the hell was she doing in these weirdo's club room.

To those on the other side, it was shocking to see a half formed Kenji Kazama pushing through the air, struggling a great deal. Noe had been the first to snap from her stupor upon seeing the familiar spiky head of hair of her older brother.

"Kenji!" Her shout resounded with those around her, Ataru, Yokoshima and Nagayama were the first to react charging at their long time friend Ataru and Nagayama gripping an arm while Yokoshima gripped the foot that had made its way through.

"What is this, what is going on!?" Takao was freaking out as she shouted at Roka who was still stunned to see the teen that had been struck by lightning just a few days before trying to push back into their reality.

"He won't budge!" Nagayama and Yokoshima shouted together.

"Don't give up, Kenji's doing everything he can to get back, we're not leaving giving up now!" Ataru declares.

"Roka was right." Tama whispered to herself as she held the now unconscious Funabori who had collapsed at the sight before them. Tama was unsure what to make of the new situation that was unfolding right before her eyes.

"I can't hold out much longer!" Kenji shouted. "Damn it!" The force was getting to strong, growing with each moment, pushing him back through the gate. Everyone apart from the unconscious Funabori moved to help the Kazama gang, but despite the extra help Kenji was being dragged back through.

"Kenji!" Noe cried, not wanting to lose her brother again, she had only come to these stupid meetings because it was about Kenji, but now that she knew Roka was somehow right about all of this, she had to make an effort.

It was clear to Roka that no matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to pull Kenji back this way. Releasing the leg she had she jumped up onto a chair, coming face to face with Kenji, he was surprised by her sudden serious stature as she held up his club enrolment form.

"You're apart of this club Kenji, no Matter what we're getting you back!" She declared making a Kazama smirk in return.

"Good." He declared. "I'll be waiting then." Roka nodded with a smile.

"Kenji!" Noe cried. "I'll bring you back."

"You have our word Kenji!" Ataru cried along side Yokoshima and Nagayama. Kenji grinned as he looked around those standing before him, sure there were a few unfamiliar faces present but they were all trying to help him out here.

"Thanks." Kenji stopped fighting against the pull and he was thrust back through the gate, toppling back and landing in the dirt with a groan. He knew it was unlikely but he just had to try. He didn't really understand what was going on, on the other side of the gate but they were all looking out for him. Even if it was impossible, he knew that wouldn't be the last he saw of them.

"Kenji are you alright!." Linze cried hurrying to hide side as he sat up.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Elze questioned nervously, unsure what had just happened.

"It worked." Kenji offered with a smile, feeling slightly more upbeat however that soon stopped after his familiar ringtone echoed out surprising Linze and Elze at the sudden noise erupting from Kenji's pocket, pulling his phone out he looked at the caller id.

"God Calling"


	4. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
